Annie (2014 film)
Annie is a 2014 American musical comedy/drama film directed & written by Will Gluck (and co-written by Aline Brosh McKenna). It is a contemporary version of the Broadway musical of the same name which is based on the comic strip "Little Orphan Annie." The film was released on December 19, 2014 by Columbia Pictures. Plot Cast * Quvenzhané Wallis as Annie Bennett Stacks, an 11 year old African American child living in a foster home searching for her parents. Annie doesn't know how to read in this film. Annie also no longer lives in an orphanage, but is kept in foster care.8910 * Jamie Foxx as Will Stacks, an entrepreneur in the technology sector (particularly, the mobile phone industry) turned politician, who is trying to run for Mayor of New York City. The character is a modification of Oliver Warbucks.8910 * Rose Byrne as Grace Farrell, Stacks' faithful personal assistant and Annie's mother figure. * Cameron Diaz as Miss Colleen Hannigan, the cruel control freak who runs the foster home where Annie resides. She is based on Agatha Hannigan. She was a big singing star back in the 1990s but went crazy after drinking alcohol. Hannigan's character is softened from her prior appearances, to the point of experiencing guilt over her part in separating Stacks and Annie, and even helping to rescue Annie from her false parents in the film's finale. Miss Hannigan's first name is also changed to Colleen, instead of her previous film name Agatha. * Bobby Cannavale as Guy Danlily, a "bulldog political adviser" to Stacks. He convinces Stacks to let Annie live with him for the press at first, but later proves that he doesn't care for her well-being. His motives are partly based on Rooster Hannigan. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Nash, "the tough but lovable bodyguard and driver for Will and a good friend of Annie." He evokes the traits of Punjab and The Asp.11 * David Zayas as Lou, the local bodega owner who is a friend of Annie and has a crush on Miss Hannigan and sees some good in her and finds out she isn't mean as she thinks she is. He evokes the traits of the laundryman Mr. Bundles.12 * Stephanie Kurtzuba as Mrs. Kovacevic, the New York Family Services worker who becomes close with Annie's case. * Amanda Troya as Pepper Ulster, the bossiest and oldest foster girl. She says that she is about to turn thirteen and no one wants teenagers. * Eden Duncan-Smith as Isabella Sullivan, the second oldest of Annie's foster sisters. She is based on Duffy. * Zoe Margaret Colletti as Tessie Marcus, one of Annie's foster sisters, who is the second youngest and is in the same grade as her. * Nicolette Pierini as Mia Putnam, the youngest of Annie’s foster sisters. Mia is based on Molly. * Marti as Sandy, Annie's dog.13 Sandy is a female in this film, as opposed to past adaptations where the dog is a male. ; Cameos (Other cast members who aren't credited) * Patricia Clarkson as Focus Group Woman * Michael J. Fox as himself * Mila Kunis as Andrea Alvin, the lead actress in MoonQuake Lake * Ashton Kutcher as Simon Goodspeed, the lead actor in MoonQuake Lake * Shilpa Shetty as Herself * Bobby Moynihan as Guy in Bar * Rihanna as Moon Goddess, a supporting character in MoonQuake Lake * Scarlett Benchley as Sakana, a supporting character in MoonQuake Lake * Sia as Animal Care & Control Volunteer * Rachel Crowther as a Street Dancer Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:American films Category:Musical films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:PG-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films